


Wastin' away in Margaritaville

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Jimmy Buffett - Freeform, Post-Canon, torturing Genm with Jimmy Buffett songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Kiriya has great taste in music, thank you very much.
Relationships: Kujou Kiriya & Dan Kuroto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Wastin' away in Margaritaville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shimmie-shimmie-kokobop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shimmie-shimmie-kokobop).



> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**Wastin' away in Margaritaville**

* * *

Whenever he wants to get into the groove of things at work, Kiriya likes to turn up his tunes full blast. It used to drive Jungo up the wall whenever they have shifts together, and he knows that his friends in CR have their own level of tolerance for his choice in music.

Margaritaville especially.

Smiling to himself, Kiriya sings along to the lyrics and watches the different reactions within CR.

Like clockwork, Kagami and Hanaya throw him those scary glares of theirs before turning back to their work. Lounging on the couch with his head resting on Emu's lap, both Parad and Emu take the sudden burst of music in stride as they continue to play and work respectively. Poppy; who loves all things music, sings along with him like the sweetheart she is while Nico bangs her head on the table beside her with a groan. Meditating across from him, Graphite (who was brought back in an effort to revive Momose Saki not too long after Chronicle), sends him a one eyed deadpanned look before resuming his meditation.

And finally...

"Stop that infernal racket!" Genm screeches from inside his cell, banging his head against the bars. "How can you even call that _monstrosity_ , music is beyond my divine comprehension!"

Kiriya scoffs, typing on his laptop. "You just got no taste."

 _"Me!?"_ Genm sputters, shaking the bars. "You'd have to be tone-deaf to find this abomination entertaining! Even the lyrics are banal and ludicrous!"

He stops to give Genm a glare at that. "Nothing wrong with simplicity."

"There is _simplicity_ and there is _stupidity_ ," Genm retorts, wagging a finger at him. " _This_ , falls into the latter and for you not to realise that is a reflection to your own intelligence!"

Crossing his arms, Kiriya raises a pointed brow at the former CEO. "So you're resorting to calling people stupid now? Thought you were above bratty playground stuff like that, Prez."

"I'm merely stating facts," Genm says with a huff.

"Like you can do better."

That stops Genm short, but just when he thought he'd finally shut the maniac up, Genm lets out that high pitch crazy laugh of his.

"Fool," Graphite mutters, eyes still closed. "Now you've done it."

With a sigh, he slaps his forehead. "...how bad did I screw up?"

"Very," Parad mutters, doing some complicated combo on his game console while simultaneously nuzzling into Emu's hand that's petting his hair. "He's not gonna shut up about it for days on end. Hours if we're lucky."

Emu chuckles as he trails his hand down to scratch Parad under his chin, to the bugster's delight. "Spoken from experience?"

"Yep."

"An understatement," Graphite adds with a sigh.

Well, that explains why the two bugsters looked like they had war flashbacks when Genm started laughing.

Nico raises her head off the table, scowling when Genm continues to laugh and mutter as he furiously types away on his laptop. "Fix this, Lazer."

"On it," he reassures, grabbing his own laptop. "Poppy, help me out?"

Poppy blinks in confusion but follows along with a smile. "Sure!"

"Now to shut him down," he mutters, walking over to Genm's tablet prison.

Poppy giggles beside him, a hand on his wrist. "I think I've got an idea, Kiriya."

"Oh?" When his friend points to his playlist with a cheery smile, Kiriya feels his face breaks out into a wide grin. "You're a genius, Poppy."

After connecting his laptop and the tablet together, he copies his entire Jimmy Buffett playlist into the tablet.

"Want to do the honours, Poppy?"

With a giggle, Poppy presses the enter key. "Pipopapo play!"

Immediately, Margaritaville blares from the tablet and he watches in glee when Genm stops his typing to cover his ears with a howl of despair.

"You heathens!" Genm jumps out of his chair. "You dare—!"

"Annnnd mute," he declares with smug satisfaction, snickering as Genm continues to howl and roll around his cell in silence.

Kagami huffs. "Finally."

"Just make sure this won't backfire somehow," Hanaya mutters.

"Even if it does," he drawls out, connecting a pair of earphones to the tablet before plugging his ears with it. "It'll be _so_ worth it."

Settling back into his seat, Kiriya sighs in content as he continues to work while listening to the satisfying sounds of Jimmy Buffett's singing mixed with Genm's screaming within the background.

All in all, just another typical day in CR.


End file.
